


Rainbow Nebula

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: M/M, Pride, Spacedogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: Nigel is a bit shy about the idea of a pride parade, but Adam absolutely loves it.





	Rainbow Nebula

"Nigel? I wanted to ask about something." Adam said, sitting down he had a poster in his arms, but it kept it face down. The apartment smelt of cigarettes and paint, and Nigel did want to ask what Adam had been up to, so just nodded.

"Go ahead darling."

"Are we homosexuals?" Adam asked. Nigel blanked.

"Well... are you?" Nigel asked.

"I don't think so, I like woman and men, so I think I'm bisexual. But I do enjoy your penis more than women sexually."

"Alright, so we're bisexuals. Why did you ask?" Nigel inquired.

"I was walking home from work, and two very intoxicated girls bumped into me. They were kissing. They fell over, and they looked at the sky and they said "the stars are as colorful as we are", and I liked that." Adam said.

"Alright..." Nigel said, wanting more. When he got nothing, he waved his hands for Adam to continue.

"I had this space poster printed, and I painted the quote on it." Adam said.

"Are you implying we are 'colorful', Adam?"

"Well... yes. And there's a reason I wanted to show you..." Adam trailed off. He started to fidget, clearly worrying, so Nigel took his hands.

"What is it star?"

"I want to use the sign. At the parade." Adam said.

"Parade?! Parades are loud, and full of people, Adam. What fucking parade interests you?" Nigel asked. Adam looked a bit hurt and Nigel shut his mouth with a click.

"That's- if you want to go to a parade, I'll take you to a fucking parade. What parade, Adam?"

"The pride parade..." Adam said quietly.

"A... well. It's not... my biggest interest, but if you want to show off-"

"It's not about showing off our relationship Nigel, it's about celebrating the mostly African American and transgender heroes that came before us in the fight to get equal rights for-"

"Alright, alright spaceman, I'll take you to your pride parade."

"I also colored your cigarettes in rainbow, and burned a few to make sure they still worked."

"You did what now?"

* * *

"Nigel, you're very red."

"Adam, I told you, I'm fine." Nigel snapped. His tie-dye shirt stood out and his rainbow smokes weren't helping. Neither was Adam in his space suit. They were attracting attention, and Nigel couldn't stop blushing.

"Nigel, are you embarrassed of us?" Adam asked bluntly. He stopped walking and lowered his poster, to look at Nigel.

Nigel threw his rainbow cigarette butt on the ground and stomped on it, before giving Adam his full attention. He put both hands on Adams arms, and leaned down, locking their lips. He heard a few people holler at them, and his grip on Adams arms tightened.

"Nigel?"

"I'm just... I grew up where you didn't... I'm not quite used to this star. I'm not embarrassed, I'm..."

"Shy?"

"Maybe." Nigel admitted. Adam smiled.

"It's ok to be afraid. I didn't realize you were. I should have noticed. Your ears are very red." Adam said. Nigel chuckled.

"Probably so."

"Do you want to leave?" Adam asked. He looked disappointed as he said it, and Nigel knew he would wipe that look off his face.

"Stand very still and spread your legs." Nigel instructed.

Adam tilted his head in bewilderment, but did what he said. Nigel got behind him and leaned down, putting his head between Adams legs and lifting. Adam started flailing and grabbed Nigels face as soon as his feet left the ground. Nigel spit Adams finger out of his mouth and looked up at his terrified spaceman.

"We are not leaving. We are going to have the best time possible. Now you hold your sign high star."

"I-I want to hold on to you." Adam said quickly. Nigel squeezed his legs.

"I've got you, you won't fall. Just hold it up." Nigel said. Adams hands shook as he sat up, holding up his sign above his head. Slowly people saw the space suit and started to take notice. Some took photos. Adam began to smile.

"Nigel, can you... can we keep walking? Slowly?!" Adam shrieked, as Nigel took a step.

"I've got you. I'm going to walk now." Nigel said. Adam nodded and raised his sign again, and Nigel started to move.

Slowly they made their way through the crowd, towards more of the rainbow flags and kissing couples, dancing to the music coming from somewhere unknown. Nigel, despite previous anxieties, began to feel the spring in his step. He had his spaceman on his shoulders, and they were surrounded by people who not only accepted them, but were just like them.

Nigel suddenly twirled in a little circle to the music, making Adams shrill voice cry out, starting scared, but turning into laughter. Adam cheered, and Nigel smiled, listening to him make as much noise as he wanted up above him, as they danced through the street.

When they got to the end of the road, where the music had faded, and the crowd was thinning, and people were getting into parked cars, Adam tapped Nigels shoulder.

"Can I come down?" He asked.

Nigel grunted as he strained to keep steady lowering Adam to the ground, finally connecting him to earth once more. Adam took a few shaky steps, and hugged Nigel.

"Thank you for bringing me. Even though you were uncomfortable at first." Adam said into Nigels rainbow shirt.

"It's not too uncomfortable. It's actually quite... charming, darling." Nigel said. Adam smiled.

"So we can come next year?"

"Yes spaceman, we can come next year."


End file.
